The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 2
|pub_date = January 31, 2013 |pages = 25 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 #1 |followed_by = The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 #3 }} The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 #1 is the fourth issue of The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths. It is included in The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2. Summary Kel and Gyr travel with Raunip to their final destination: The Crystal Place of the UrSkeks. As the UrSkeks prepare with Aughra to return to their home in the stars, Gyr must face the dark power of the UrSkek song that has haunted him since his voyage across the sea. Will the mystery of the UrsSeks be enough to draw Gyr back to his music, and what strange forces lie in the notes of UrSkeks' song.Jim Henson's Dark Crystal: Creation Myths Vol. 2 #2 on Comixology Plot Chapter 5: Conjunction Raunip, Kel, Gyr and Kotha accompany the UrSkeks to the Crystal Chamber, where they find Aughra examining the Crystal. Raunip confronts the dark-hearted UrSkek, who states that Thra is only for Thra-kind. Raunip is shocked to find one of them going against the others and the UrSkek angrily accuses him of ignorance. Raunip points out the darkness, but Aughra tells him that it is not the time, as the Great Conjunction comes. The UrSkeks gathr their star staffs as the three suns shine upon the Crystal. The light consumes the UrSkeks, but Dark Heart's failure to let go of his anger causes the ceremony to backfire as a blinding light fills the Chamber. Chapter 6: Escape from the Crystal Castle As Raunip attempts to revive Aughra, the UrSkeks have been split into two beings: the confused, wonder-stricken UrRu and the cruel-eyed Skeksis. SkekHak breaks UrYa's neck and throws UrHom down the shaft of the Crystal, inadvertently killing both himself and SkekYi. Aughra observes this and concludes that the two species are connected and the death of one is the death of the other. Kel, Gyr and Kotha are spotted by the Skeksis, who attack. Kel's pet Frii-Trii distracts the Skeksis as the Gelfling jump from the Castle of the Crystal, with Kel using her wings to hover her and Gyr to safety. Frii-Trii leads Kotha to safety and Kotha calls the Landstriders. Kel and Gyr are surrounded by the Skeksis and fight back, but are overpowered. Kotha and Frii-Trii arrive on the Landstriders and rescue them. As they ride from the Castle, the UrRu run alongside them. The Skeksis do not pursue them due to their aversion to the light of the three suns. Chapter 7: Raunip's Reflection The storyteller continues the tale even as their strength fades. Aughra is determined to repair the damage that has been done, but Raunip urges her that they must escape from the Castle. Raunip looks into the Crystal and sees a vision of Aughra finding a meteor that fell from the sky. Feeling life within it, she uses her magic to give it a body and Raunip himself emerges. Raunip is thunderstruck to learn that he is not from Thra, but has no time to duell on it as the Skeksis return. Aughra urges them to bring back the UrRu and appeal to the Crystal to make them whole again, offering to help them achieve this. One Skeksis declares that they wish to never be made whole and breaks a shard, which falls down the shaft. The Crystal lets out a painful screech and the Chamber begins to rumble, which quickly spreads over all of Thra. As the ground cracks, the UrRu stop it with their chant. Along with Kel, Gyr, Kotha and Frii-Trii, they travel away from the Castle. Aughra chastises the Skeksis for undoing all that she did to help them and they attack. At Raunip's urging, he and Aughra jump down the shaft. Once they reach safety, Aughra teels him that with the Crystal cracked she has lost much of her knowledge. Raunip feels guilty for the damage he has caused and asks if she will remember him. She assures him that she will never forget him as he is her first and greatest creation. Chapter 8: Dark Times Kel, Gyr, Kotha and Frii-Trii camp on the cliffs overlooking the Bah-Lem Valley and wait for Aughra and Raunip to emerge from the Castle. They consider a rescue attempt, but the Castle now seems unbreachable. They later return Kotha to his village, where they discover that his mother Hakmeena died in the Great Quake. He becomes the leader of his clan and the Gelfling ride on, knowing they each have a companion worth fighting for. Aughra and Raunip travel to the caves beneath the shaft of the Crystal to search for the shard. As their death approaches, the storyteller resolves to tell one final tale. Gallery Panels The Dark Crystal Creation Myths -2 5.jpg The Dark Crystal Creation Myths -2 6.jpg The Dark Crystal Creation Myths -2 7.jpg References 1 Category:Comics